


A Punderful Christmas

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: On a boring stakeout, the lads find a way to entertain themselves...
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 9





	A Punderful Christmas

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/221314/221314_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/222016/222016_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Discovered in the Yuletide Spirit" on lj.


End file.
